Carnival of Rust
by Sukoshima Aika
Summary: There is nothing but rain in Renji’s soul because the one person he loves doesn’t notice. RenjiHanataro Yaoi,lemon, violence, foul language, sex. NO LIKEY NO READY! Please R&R. CHAP 3 UP.
1. Chapter 1: Never Ending Rain

Bottom of Form

**Carnival of Rust**

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. If I did I would be filthy rich now wouldn't I?

I suggest listening to **Carnival of Rust** by Poets of The Fall while reading this fic. Enjoy.

**Chapter 1: Never ending rain**

"Damn it!" Renji yelled shoving stuff off his desk, including the glass paperweight that Toshirou had given him.

"Renji! Stop." Momo cried out moving to stop him.

"I…I'm sorry Momo, Captain Hitsugaya." Renji said looking thoroughly ashamed of himself as he started to pick up the remnants of the shattered paperweight cutting his fingers on the ragged edges. Too bad, it really had been nice, the only nice thing Renji had ever been given. "I'm…I'm really sorry I broke it Captain Hitsugaya." Renji said holding the head and curved neck of the glass swan.

The white haired captain just shook his head. "It was cheap. I can always buy you another." A knock on the door made them all turn.

"Come in." Renji growled and the door slid open to reveal the young dark haired medic of Renji's frustration. "Hana." Renji said in a slightly softer tone.

"Captain Unohana sent me to get you, Lieutenant Abarai. Something about the recent influx of hollows." Hanataro said quietly. Renji's heart fell to the floor at that. Not Renji-kun, but Lieutenant Abarai. So he had made the young medic uncomfortable with his drunken kiss at the party for Momo's promotion to Squad 5 Captain.

"I'm sorry…so sorry Hana." Renji said as he had so many times since then. The young medic shook his head, dark hair whipping around his face, blue eyes averted from Renji's face.

"I...I came to get you…Renji-kun your fingers are bleeding!" Hanataro said, blue eyes widening as they shot up to Renji's face.

"Yeah." Renji said. _He called me Renji-kun._He thought, his eyes softening a little.

"Let me..." the black haired boy said taking Renji's sword roughened hands in his own lightly calloused ones. Renji melted inside at the sight of Hantaro worriedly healing his cuts.

_ For now let me be happy_. _I want to stay like this__ forever._ Renji thought and then hisses in pain as the little medic yanked an exceptionally large piece of glass out of the wound on his left hand. "Ooh, I'm sorry." Hanataro murmured. So close. The boy was so close. He could reach out and kiss the boy breathless if he wanted to.

_No. Not if Hana doesn't want me to. _Renji thought. _I won't do it._

"This is too much." Toshirou commented watching Renji's conflicting emotions flicker across his face.

"Oh jeez just kiss him Renji, I don't think he minded much." Momo snapped.

"Ah. Momo." Renji said surprised and embarrassed.

"Lieutenant Abarai," Hanataro said wetting his lips and taking a deep breath. "Captain Unohana is waiting for you in the Squad 4 barracks. You should hurry."

"Right. Sorry." Renji said again before leaving the little medic with Momo and Captain Hitsugaya.

"Hana-chan, how do you feel about Renji?" Momo asked slyly.

"He's kind and I…everyone likes him." Hanataro said head down, dark hair covering the blush stealing into his cheeks.

"I know everyone likes him. My question is do you like him more than anyone else in the Seireitei?" Momo asked.

"O-of course. I like him so much it hurts." The young medic said not quite looking Momo in the eye.

"Then why were you upset when he kissed you at the party?" Toshirou asked.

The boy's head jerked up almost violently. "He wasn't serious about it. I could tell." Hanataro answered unhappily.

"Not serious. What do you mean?" Momo asked.

"He called me Rukia. He thought I was Rukia." Hanataro sighed.

_'Renji you dumbass. He loves you too.' _Toshirou thought.

"Oh Hana-chan." Momo said guiding the boy's head to her shoulder.

"I…I have to get back to work" Hanataro said pulling out of Momo's comforting embrace. _'Only__ Captain__ Unohana__ and Lieutenant Kotetsu __ha__ve__ ever been so kind to me. Why are they so kind?'_ Hanataro wondered briefly before running off to finish his job, cheeks burning red. A loud boom came from somewhere ahead, seconds later the shockwave knocked him off his feet.

"What was that?" Toshirou asked behind him. Momo staggered to her feet checking herself out and gently rubbing her shoulder.

"An explosion. That's the Squad 4 barracks!" Hanataro yelled running unsteadily toward the smoke.

"Hanataro wait!" Toshirou called.

"It might be dangerous." Momo yelled running after the little medic with Toshirou scrambling ungracefully behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Carnival of Rust **by Sukoshima Aika

Thankies to Rucifer-, zeldagamefan, cheshirejin, animefan2157 and Utena-Puchiko-nyu. Without you I might have quit at one chapter. And to Utena-Puchiko-nyu, I think the next one will be ByakuHana.

BTW I don't own Bleach. Wish I did though. Rated for language, content and for your safety. Yaoi/shonenai, RenjiHana. NO LIKE-Y NO READ-Y.

**Chapter 2: When it rains…**

"Oh no! What's a Hollow doing here?" Momo asked more to herself than anyone in particular.

"Hanataro?" Toshirou called out to the dark haired boy. "What are you doing?"

"Someone might be hurt." Hanataro said scrambling over debris to try and help the injured.

"You don't have a zanpakuto. You're going to get yourself killed!" Momo yelled drawing her own.

"Momo. Stay put!" Toshirou put his hand on her shoulder to stop her.

They watched as the medic continued his possibly suicidal mission to help in any way possible. The Hollow spotted Hanataro and letting out a bellow of deadly intent swung its large razor sharp talon tipped hand.

"HANATARO!" Momo screamed dashing forward only to find Toshirou already charging toward the young medic.

"Idiot. Get down!" Toshirou yelled knowing he wouldn't make it in time. A split second later the Hollow's hand came slicing through the air just as the boy disappeared.

"Huh? Where'd he go?" Momo called to the startled white haired captain.

"Don't worry. I've got him." A voice said off to their right. Both soul reapers turned to see a bloody, banged up Renji standing there with the little medic slung over his shoulder. He set the boy down and looked him over. "You alright?"

"I'm fine. You're hurt. Renji-kun. Let me..." The little medic said squirming as Renji rubbed his sleeve against the boy's cheek in a vain attempt to wipe away a smudge.

"I'm fine. Stay still." Renji pulled the medic closer cradling the boy with his larger frame.

"But you're bleeding." Hanataro said blushing and continued to squirm.



"Hey! _Stop that!_" Renji hissed at the medic as he felt himself get excited and hoping like hell Hanataro didn't notice.

The little medic stopped more confused than embarrassed by the feel of something hard pressed low against his stomach. "Renji-kun? What…I mean…" Hanataro asked unable to finish his question.

Renji stood up abruptly turning away from the small soul reaper. "Don't….I." Renji shook his head. "I'll be fine."

"You hate me." The boy whispers. This isn't a question.

"No! I don't hate you. I…" Renji stops himself.

TBC

Haha I'm so cruel to stop it there. Aww don't cry. There's more to come. I promise.


	3. Chapter 3: Falling Leaves

**Carnival of Rust by Sukoshima Aika**

Disclaimer: I don't own, I don't claim to. Also, YAOI. NO LIKE-Y NO READ-Y!

Sorry for the long wait my little captives, I mean darlings. This chapter title brought to you by Billy Talent and the letter F. Enjoy!

**Chapter 3: Falling Leaves**

Renji turned away, he couldn't stand to see the hurt in the little medic's eyes, but the longing he found there was more painful.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean…" Hanataro said trailing off.

"At least let him heal you Renji." Momo hissed at the redhead.

"Fine. Hana, could you heal this?" Renji asked turning to the boy.

"Sure." The medic brightened a little.

"You really like to be useful don't you?" Renji asked as the boy pulled bandages out of his bag.

"Well, of course. It's my job to be helpful." Hanataro said smiling a little.

Renji knew there were other reasons for Hanataro's need to be useful. Unohana-taichou had told him everything. Every disturbing and foul detail. Hanataro had been constantly ignored, unloved by his "family", beaten, and misused. Because of this he felt the need to be submissive to others' wishes and wants, to him being hit or pushed around or worse was better than nothing. The whole thing disgusted Renji, made him need to protect the boy. Made him feel bad for wanting…well wanting the boy in general.

"Renji-kun. What's wrong?" Hanataro asked looking up from Renji's now bandaged hand.

"Huh? Nothing. Nothing at all." Renji said giving Hanataro a reassuring smile and patting him on the head. "Let's get back, make our reports."

"You go to the Squad 6 barracks and get some rest. We'll take care of the reports." Momo scolded giving Renji a push. "Go with him and make sure he rests Hana-chan."

"Right. Come on Renji-kun." Hanataro said pulling Renji by the hand.

"Those two" Toshirou sighed shaking his head. "Are so oblivious. Idiots, both of them."

"Yeah, but that's why they're so good together. Now if only Renji would only notice that Hanataro likes him and reciprocate then everything would be fine." Momo said and headed toward the Squad 5 barracks to write her report.

"Momo…with me." Toshirou said so softly that Momo almost didn't hear him.

"Hmm. 'Shiro, what'd you say?" Momo asked turning around.

"Come with me." Toshirou repeated slowly. "We're going to give them a push."

"A push, huh. Sounds good to me." Momo giggled and followed Toshirou to the Squad 6 barracks.

"Hana." Renji started as the little medic scrambled into his lap and tried unsuccessfully to pull Renji's kimono out of his hakama. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Trying to help." Hanataro gasped a little breathlessly and reached for the ties on Renji's hakama.

"Stop. Damn." Renji gritted his teeth, telling himself he should stop those sweet little hands, should pull away before he did something unforgiveable. But if felt so damn **good**. He knew that if he didn't stop the boy, he'd most likely come right then and there without any other stimulation. Just being close to Hanataro, just feeling his body heat, the hands undressing him was almost too much. "Hana if you don't stop I'm going to molest you." Renji growled huskily.

"Renji-kun?" Hanataro asks sitting back on his heels a little. "What?"

"This." Renji growled again, thrusting his hips upward and between the little medic's legs.

"OH!!! Ren-ji-ku…" Hanataro gasped and ground his hips downward.

'Fuck patience.' Renji thought and pulled the ties holding Hanataro's hakama.

"Yes. Plea-se." Hanataro panted and twined his arms around Renji's neck and tucked his head into the hollow of Renji's shoulder. Renji slid his hand between them and touched Hanataro like he'd always dreamed of doing. He was quite surprised when Hanataro reached down to return the favor. Then they were both moaning loudly and all rational thought was lost as their vision blurred and their bodies tensed.

"Looks like our help isn't needed." Toshirou said turning away from the window.

"Oh. My. God!!!" Momo gasped and covered her reddened face. "So so hot!"

TBC Haha I kind of glossed over the smut didn't I? I promise there will be more and probably slightly more graphic.


End file.
